Selectively
by ThunderRaven
Summary: Simba, Nala, and a new friend are discovering some strange and weird things are happening to the Pride Lands. There are certain dangers out there that the Cubs don't know about. But the'll soon find out.
1. Bad Situation

Selectively

Hello I hope you will enjoy this story I do and I hope you do to. Remember to Review… the more Reviews the quicker the Update.(Yes I'm greedy… lol.) They help me get inspired to Write to… so Review! By the way if you have any suggestions on how the future chapters should be I'll answer Yes or No in the next chapters.(I will also start doing this with the rest of my Stories.) Well on to the Story! I do not own The Lion King it is owned by Disney. I only own some OC's (Own Creation.)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1 Bad Situation <span>

"Hey Nala!" Simba shouted at the top of his voice.

"Simba can you quite down I'm trying to sleep!" Nala shouted back to him.

"Sorry… but look what I found! There are some neat tracks I found not that far from here!" Simba said this time quietly.

Nala looked impressed.

"Where are they." Nala asked curiously.

"Oh… around the Waterhole." Simba replied.

"Alright lets go." Nala said excitedly wanting to see what the tracks were.

They both got up and were about to walk to the Waterhole but a voice stooped them.

"Were do you thing you to are going?" Sarabi asked them.

"Mom! Were just going to the Waterhole!" Simba said to his Mother.

"Oh… ok but remember be careful… your lucky Zazu is sick today and he can't watch you." Sarabi said to her son and her friend Nala.

"Ok mom." Simba said.

"Now you two go on and break a leg!" Sarabi said.

"I don't want to break a leg… then I'll have to walk on 3 legs." Nala said.

"No… no… sweetie I don't mean it literally it's a form of speech like… go have some fun." Sarabi explained.

"Oh… ok." Nala said.

Then they both ran off to the Waterhole peacefully.

"So… Simba… what did the tracks look like?" Nala asked her best friend.

"Well there kind of like my dad's tracks but a little bit smaller." Simba said answering her question.

They both were now at the Waterhole.

"Nala over here!" Simba yelled.

"Coming!" Nala said running to Simba.

"So these are the tracks?" Nala asked.

Simba nodded.

"They kind of look weird." Nala said.

"Yea." Simba agreed.

"What animal do you think it's from?" Nala asked

"I was just about to ask you the same thing!" Simba said surprised.

"Oh… ok." Nala said shocked that none of them knew the answer of which animal made this type of weird looking tracks.

"Hey what's this." Nala said looking at an object.

"I don't know." Simba replied also looking at the strange object.

"It says Deer park." Simba said reading the writing on the object.

"What does that mean." Nala asked confused.

"I don't know Nala…" Simba said looking at the object more closely.

"It seems to have water in it." Simba said observing the object.

"Hey Simba look there's 4 of them over here." Nala said.

Simba padded over to Nala.

"Whoa… where did all this come from? Hey and look there's more stuff in that bush look!" Simba said pointing at a huge bush.

"This one says Coca-Cola." Simba said looking at a red can.

"Coca-Cola?" Nala said confused.

"Yea." Simba said.

"I'm getting thirsty lets go get a drink." Simba said.

"Alright." Nala replied.

They both took a long drink from the Waterhole.

"Hey look Nala." Simba said pointing at another cub sitting next to a tree with a sad look.

They both ran over to the cub.

"What's wrong?" Nala aked him.

"Uh… th…at…re…d…ca…n…I dra…nk…it…now I fe…ll si…ck." He said slowly.

"What's your name?" Simba asked the cub.

"Ki…lko." The cub said coughing.

"Well Kilko we have to go to your dad so he can help you." Nala said.

"He's de…ad." He said with a frown.

"What about your mom?" Simba asked.

"Sh…e we…nt of…f with th…e… hun…ting… par…ty and…it…wi…ll…tak…e…her…a…while…to…come…ba…ck." He said frightened.

"Here take this." Nala said handing him a weird looking leaf.

"Wh…at…is…thi…s…? He asked.

"It's a Herb. My mother thought me how to cure someone with it.

She gave him the leaf and he chewed it and swallowed it quickly.

"Wow thanks. I can speak normal now!" He said with a smile.

"No Problemo." She said.

"Hey do you know were those weird things came from?" Simba asked.

"You mean those red cans?" Kilko said.

"Yea." Simba replied.

I don't exactly know." He said.

"Dinner time!" A voice yelled in the distance.

"Hey it's time for dinner!" Nala said.

"Lets race… Whoevers last is a rotten cub!" Simba said.

"Ready…Set…Go!" Simba shouted.

They all stormed to pride rock as fast as they can. Kilko first, Nala second, and Simba third. Kilko quickly made it to pride rock first, leading by Nala, and Simba who was last.

"Hahahahahaha!" Nala and Kilko laughed as Simba finally got to Pride Rock.

"Hey no fair!" Simba shouted.

"Its cause you can't run fast enough Simba." Nala said giggling.

"Oh yea…" Simba said.

Simba quickly pounced on Nala and pinned her. Nala quickly did her signature move and flipped them over. Now Nala was pinning Simba.

"Pinned ya." Nala said giggling more.

"Alright…Alright… let me up." Simba said.

Nala got off samba so he can get up.

"Have fun today?" Mufasa asked walking to them.

"Yea." All of them said at the same time.

They all quickly ate and talked about Kilko's life.

"Bed time!" Sarabi said.

"Aw… already Mom?" Simba whimpered.

"Yes… dear… don't you want to wake up early tomorrow and play with your friends?" Sarabi asked.

"Yea." Simba replied.

"Then go to sleep dear…" Sarabi said to her son.

"Yes mom." Simba said walking over to his sleeping place.

"Good night guys." Simba said already sleeping.

"Good night… don't let the bed bugs bite." Nala said giggling and also drifting off to sleep.

The trio then fell asleep.

* * *

><p>How did you think the first chapter was? Like it? Hate it? Review… and give some ideas on how the next chapter should be like. You never know I might pick your idea! Here is the question of chapter 1… What do you think is going to come? Answer this Question in your Reviews. Till next time. – Royal Pride – Roar!<p> 


	2. The Truth

Selectively

Here's my quick Update! Just like I told you… the more Reviews the quicker the Update! This time I'll make a deal with you guys. You give me 4-6 Reviews every chapter, and I'll give you a new chapter everyday-every 3 days. Do you take the Deal? Write yes or no in your reviews! Remember to give me some ideas on future chapters! Here are the Responses to the Reviews:

KShara Khan: I agree… Humans should stop littering and stop destroying the environment.

Kblade: I'm happy that you like this story.

Jonny2b: It's just a story… but hey… you gave me an idea… you'll find out in this chapter.

x0xalexis8: You'll find out if your answer is right in this chapter-chapter 5 but it'll be worth the wait.

Well on to the Story! I do not own The Lion King Disney does. I only own some OC's(Own Creation)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2 The Truth<span>

All the cubs were awake. Well except for Nala. The cubs wanted to explore today… but didn't want to disturb Nala… so they went by themselves.

"So Kilko what do you want to do today?" Simba said.

"Don't know. How about you?" Kilko replied.

"Well… me and Nala found some cool things by the Water hole." Simba said.

"Like that red can thing?" Kilko asked.

"Yup." Simba said excitedly.

"How did it make you ill?" Simba asked curiously.

"I just saw it lying around and took a few sips. Next thing I know my stomach starts killing me like crazy, My speech is slow, and my visibility was blurry.

"Oh…" Simba said sadly.

"Is that the red can?" Simba said pointing at a red can.

"Let me see." Kilko said getting closer to the object.

"No…" Kilko said.

"What do you mean no?" Simba asked.

"This one says Coca-Cola." Kilko said.

"Huh?" Simba asked still confused.

"Coca-Cola cant harm us… it's just like flavored water." Kilko explained.

"How do you know?" Simba asked.

"I looked on the back of the can." Kilko replied.

"Oh… but… what did the other red can say? The one you drank." Simba asked.

"I think it said Beer… I'm not sure." Kilko said

"What's Beer?" Simba asked.

"I don't know… but the one thing I know is that its defiantly not good for you."

"Hey is that it over there." Simba said pointing at a different looking red can.

"Yea… wow you have good eyesight." Kilko said.

"Yea I know." Simba said cockily.

"Wait I forgot to ask… what's your name?" Kilko asked.

"Its Simba… and that girl that was with me is Nala." Simba replied to his question.

"Oh… ok." Kilko asked now informed of his new friends names.

"Did you know I'm Prince of Pride Rock?" Simba said again cockily.

"Oh… but what's Pride Rock?" Kilko asked curiously.

"It's that place where you slept." Simba replied.

"Hey guys!" Nala said running up to them and greeting each one of them.

"I just found out that my dad's not dead! He's just a Rouge isn't that cool? Nala bursted out.

Kilko just growled low.

"Huh? What's wrong Kilko." Simba asked.

Kilko just ran away tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Hey Kilko Come back!" Simba and Nala both said at the same time.

Kilko ran into the forest as fast as he can. Avoiding rocks, trees, plants and other things. He finally collapsed from all his running. His eyes couldn't take it anymore and let his tears flow down his check.

"No! No! I can't tell them!" He said to himself crying each breath.

"I can't tell them… I just cant." He said again to himself.

Then he had the Flashback…

Beginning of Flashback…

Kilko's Pov…(Point Of View)

I sat there in my Pride. Looking at the lands. They were so beautiful… so wonderful. He had so many Brothers and Sisters. All he could have was right here in his Pride.

"Kilko go inside the cave hurry!" Kilkos dad yelled!

Kilko quickly ran into the cave and into his Mothers safe paws. He closed his eyes. He heard screams and yells. He heard slashes, bites, shoving, and more. He smelt Death and blood. Then he heard his Father telling me and mom to run.

"Run hurry! Before it's too late." Kilkos dad yelled.

Then the worst thing ever happened. A lion had pounced on my dad and then… starting slashing and biting him.

"Dad! No!" I screamed as my mother was running away with me in her mouth.

Then that lion cracked my Fathers neck.

"Dad!" I screamed loader.

"Shhhh! There coming for us to… shush down." My mom said trying to be calm and trying to hold back tears that were trying to escape her eyes.

I saw the Pride that used to be my dream was now on fire. There were dead body's every were. Then I saw that my Brothers and Sisters were all being taken away from me.

End Of Flashback…

"I still remember everything that has happened in the past." Kilko said and stopped crying.

"Those Rouges will pay for what they have done." Kilko said now mad and angry.

* * *

><p>How did you think Chapter 2 was like? Like it? Hate it? Review and give me some ideas on future Chapters. Like I said you never know I might pick your idea! Remember the deal? Don't forget it… you give me 4-6 Reviews every Chapter… and I'll give you a new Chapter everyday-every 3 days. By the way I'm sorry that this Chapter is kind of sad… but I had to put the Flashback in.(sniff, sniff) Here is the Question for Chapter 2: Do you think Kilko will tell them what had happened to his Father? Answer this question in your Reviews. Till next time. – Royal Pride - Roar<p> 


	3. Trouble

Selectively 

Hey guys! You like the story so far? I sure hope so… I'm sorry that it took so long I didn't have enough time to type. Don't forget to Review and leave me some juicy comments! They give me inspiration on writing and Updating very quick. Here are the responses to the Reviews:

Jonny2b: It's a story… don't get so harsh… lol… :P…

Reldor: I agree… "He must die!" lawl…

x0xalexis8: Pretty much.

Reish95: I'm happy that you like it.

Well on to the story! I do not own The Lion King Disney does. I only own some OC's (Own Creation)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3 Trouble<span>

Kilko finally decided to go back to Pride Rock. He walked for a while until he could see Pride Rock in the distance. He saw Simba and Nala where sitting at the Waterhole. He walked up to them.

"Where have you been?" Simba asked.

"Yea what did you run away for?" Nala asked with Simba.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kilko replied to them both.

"Ok then." Simba said.

Then they all heard a humongous sound. Boom! Bang! Boom! Bang!

"What was that! Nala asked a bit scared.

"Let's go check it out." Simba asked exited for a new adventure.

"I don't think we should Simba." Nala said shivering.

"What are you chicken?" Simba teased.

"No!" Nala shouted.

"Then come on. I mean how bad could it be?" Simba said.

Little did they know they were heading right into something dangerous.

They all went were the sound had came from. They got closer and closer and closer. Then they heard talking.

"You idiot!" A voice shouted!

"Don't call me that!" Another voice shouted.

"I can do what I want!" The first voice said.

They looked at the figures and saw… Humans!

"Who says?" The second person said.

"I do!" The first person replied hitting the second person making the second person yell in pain.

"Never insult me again or next time I'll hurt you even more Ralph!" Ken(First person) yelled at Ralph(Second person)

"Ok… ok!" Ralph said.

"Alright back to business. Why didn't you catch that cheetah!" Ken yelled.

"Sir it was too fast I couldn't catch it." Ralph said still rubbing the place where Ken hit him.

"But I gave you a gun!" Ken yelled.

"It… It had no bullets." Ralph replied.

"Hmph." Ken said thinking of another idea.

"Did you catch anything atleast?" Ken said to Ralph.

"Yes." Ralph said getting up.

"What is it?" Ken asked.

"A lioness." Ralph replied going to get it.

A lioness! What would humans want with a lioness the cubs thought.

"Here it is Sir." Ralph said pushing a cage with a lioness in it.

"Hmm." Ken said getting close to the cage and examining the lioness.

"This will be worth a bunch." Ken laughed evilly.

The lioness coward into the corner of the cage frightened.

"Don't worry kitty we only want your fur." Ralph said laughing.

"Yea and your claws and tail and more." Ken added laughing also.

"But first we will have to kill you." Ken said laughing evilly

The lioness eyes widened as she shivered in fear of the 2 humans that were about to kill her for her fur and other things.

"It's ok kitty it will only hurt a bit." Ralph said going into a tent for a shotgun.

Nala realized that the lioness in the cage was her mom Sarafina.

"Hey Ken I can't find the shotgun! Help me find it!" Ralph yelled.

Ken raced into the tent to help find the shotgun. But the keys from his pocket fell out. Those keys were the ones to open the cage.

"Simba look the keys from the cage get them!" Nala said to Simba worried about her mother's life.

Simba jumped and got the key in his mouth.

"Wait how do I open the cage?" Simba said to Nala and Kilko.

"Oh no…" Kilko and Nala said at the same time.

Sarifina saw Simba.

"Simba I'm glad you're here."

"Sarafina I can't open the cage!" Simba said dissapinted.

"I know how. The humans locked me in by putting the key in that key hole right here. Then they turned it. So maybe that's how to open the cage." Sarifina explained.

Simba listened to Sarafina and did the what Sarafina said.

"It worked!" Simba shouted a little too loud.

"What was that?" Ken said yelling and running out side with Ralph close behind.

"Look! The lioness is escaping!" Ralph said pointing at the lioness that was running away with 3 cubs on her back.

Sarafina ran as fast as she can to Pride rock with Nala, Simba, and Kilko on her back.

* * *

><p>So how did you think Chapter 3 was like? Like it? Hate it? Once again sorry for the delay I'll try not to make it happen again. Here is the Question for Chapter 3: Will Sarafina and the cubs make it to Pride Rock Before the humans do? Answer this question in your Reviews. By the way give me some Ideas on future Chapters. And tell me on how im doing and give suggestions on how I can make this story better. Have a good Christmas and New Year to all of you. Till next time – Royal Pride – Roar!<p> 


End file.
